


If Only We Gave In To Our Heart's Desire

by Lumos5000



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [9]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Ficlet, Implied Relationships, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:39:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumos5000/pseuds/Lumos5000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt is bored but doesn't know who he could bug this late in the evening. Most of his friends would be out partying and he doesn’t feel like going out. Steven has been known to invite him over for dinner but he doesn’t want to just show up unannounced. So who else?</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only We Gave In To Our Heart's Desire

**Author's Note:**

> A tumblr ficlet request from an anon. They requested, "mattex; matts like being bored and going over to alex's apartment, only to find her naked."

Matt grumbles, kicking a football around his flat, utterly bored. Normally he would go bug the heck out of Darvill and Kazza but they are no longer on the Who set and he doesn’t know Jenna enough to just barge in on her randomly. He knees the football a bit too hard and it goes crashing into a table, knocking over everything on top. Score one of the klutz of the century. 

He thinks who else he could bug at this late in the evening. Most of his friends would be out partying and he doesn’t feel like going out. Steven has been known to invite him over for dinner but he doesn’t want to just show up unannounced. So who else?

Kingston! He could go bug Kingston. Matt has almost forgotten about her. She had only just got back yesterday and tomorrow will be her first day back on set. With a spring in his step he makes his way to her flat across the hall. He fired away two quick knocks but got no response. Not wanting to go back to his flat alone, he tries the knob. It’s unlocked. 

Being extra quiet, incase she has already turned in for the evening, he enters. The flat is dark but he sees light creeping from under the bedroom door. Kingston must still be awake. 

But as Matt gets closer he can hear moaning. Knowing he should probably leave, Matt finds himself walking closer to the door. The moans grow louder and he presses himself against it.  _This is so wrong_ , he thinks but he can’t seem to make himself leave. All he can think about is what she is doing to herself to produce such mouth watering sounds. Matt presses his whole body against the door. _If only he could see her._

He groans as Alex lets out a particularly loud shriek, feeling his trousers become uncomfortably tight. Matt is so engrossed in what is happening on the other side of that door that he fails to realize that it has started to open. And before he knows it, he is sprawled out on her floor, a naked Kingston withering on the bed above him.

“Matt?” there is shock and confusion in Alex voice.

He just lays there, too stunned to move, feeling his face redden from embarrassment. For a moment they stare at each other, contemplating.  _This is it,_  he thinks,  _this is the moment that could make or break our relationship._

But Matt panics and picks himself up off the floor, tripping over thin air in order to get out of this awkward situation.

Back in his flat, Matt heaves a sigh of relief. And then he immediately regrets his decision to flee.  He could have had her, the glorious Kingston, just like he had always wanted. But no, he had to run like a scared little boy. If she didn’t think him a child before, she now definitely does.

**xxx**

Back in her flat, Alex sighs heavily as she wraps herself in a robe, suddenly very cold. When Matt has fallen into her room she had been shocked but even more so when he had left without even an apology.

God how she had wanted Matt to take her right then and there, it has what she had wanted for awhile. But he had ran, and she had stared in disbelief, wondering if she’d ever convince him to see her as more than just a friend. 


End file.
